S
is the 1st chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 3 (S&M). Synopsis Kukui meets up with the group, finding Moon training by battling a Totem Lurantis. To continue, the group contacts Professor Burnet, exchanging their experiences with the mysterious creatures appearing in Alola and declaring their next course of action. Gladion, however, meets up with Team Skull grunts and faces their admin, Plumeria. Chapter Plot Professor Kukui walks on the streets of Konikoni City. He likes the city, noting how lively it is. He goes to Mallow's restaurant, where he'd meet up with the group. He's blown away by a Pokémon, as Moon has Mareanie battle it. Sun is glad, as Mareanie stands up, being hit by the Solar Blade. Moon notes the Pokémon made a powerful attack and has recovered by using a Power Herb. Professor Kukui asks Sun what's going on, who greets him and explains Moon wanted to grow stronger to fight the mysterious creature. Thus, Mallow created a soup, whose scent attracted the giant Pokémon, Lurantis, to them. Moon managed to defeat Lurantis' helpers, a bunch of Pokémon, in a battle that continues for hours. Noticing the size of the Lurantis, Kukui believes it is the Totem Pokémon from Lush Jungle. Mareanie uses Poison Jab, stabbing Lurantis, making her fall in defeat. Mallow praises Moon for the victory, who admits this has been quite challenging to her. Moon thanks Mareanie, and the professor approaches her. He explains he has things he has to discuss with her. This morning, Burnet contacted him, explaining that Lillie has not been out for some days. She asked Lillie to come with her for shopping to Hau'oli City, asking if there was any particular place she wanted to go to. Lillie wished to buy her own clothes, and the duo went to the boutique. On their way, Burnet thought the clothes she wore were already pretty, and asked if she was the one that picked them. Lillie stopped in a moment and started trembling, remembering that she was forced to sit down and change clothes. The president of Aether Foundation forced her to do this, claiming she didn't want anything hideous around her, and asked of Lillie not to embarrass her. Lillie continued shaking, shocking Burnet, who held her. Lillie started muttering about her mother, and her Cosmog came out of the bag. Burnet noticed the Cosmog, who was upset, created a rift in space to go through. Burnet was shocked, but as Lillie fell down unconscious, Cosmog vanished. In the present, Moon realizes that was just like before the Full Force Festival started: Lillie's Cosmog came out of her bag and fled. Sun believes this is just like a bond between trainers and Pokémon, thinking the opposite is also possible: for if a trainer is terrified, the Pokémon will be scared, too. Moon believes so, but notes she also saw the crack in the sky. Kukui thinks Moon may be suggesting something, but she explains she does not have much information to make a conclusion. To find more out, the group goes to Mallow's restaurant, in which the group contacts Professor Burnet, Kukui's wife. Using a tablet, Moon speaks with Burnet, introducing herself to her. Moon shares her experience of the crack of the sky: three days ago, she and Gladion (who is not present), saw the rift, at Mahalo Trail before the Full Force Festival. Kahili also shares that she, at Melemele Meadow, she faced two strange creatures, and felt the crack in the sky was present, too. Mallow adds she and Moon also found a strange creature coming from the crack of the sky yesterday. Burnet speaks she also witnessed this strange event this morning, at the laboratory. Moon recalls Burnet found Lillie stranded on the beach three months ago. Burnet confirms this, and states Lillie either forgot or does not want to talk about the events prior to that. Moon asks did Lillie go to the Melemele Meadow or Lush Jungle since she came to Kukui's laboratory. Kukui stops her, asking if there is a connection between Cosmog and those locations. Moon thinks it is a possibility, but Kukui denies having gone there with Lillie. Burnet admits she went to the Melemele Meadow for the yellow nectar, but neither Lillie nor Cosmog behaved strangely. Moon does not see the connection yet between Cosmog and the crack in the sky, but is certain Cosmog has the ability to cut through space. Kahili asks if Burnet believes that Lillie has ran away from someone, and that is connected between the crack in the sky. Burnet believes so, making Kahili believe that someone wants to use Cosmog's ability to cut through space. Mallow wonders if Team Skull is behind that, but Kiawe doubts that, thinking that is too complicated for Team Skull to understand. Moon doubts Team Skull is involved, considering Gladion, who is their enforcer, seeks the power of guardian deities to fight these mysterious creatures. Lana mutters out Team Skull could have taken the enforcer in to plan this out. Burnet is slightly afraid, seeing the importance of this, and feels she won't be able to protect Lillie anymore. Kukui feels the same, and offers her and Lillie to meet up with him here. Burnet promises to do so, once she finishes her research on dimensions. Moon asks her about this research, and Burnet reminds her about Giratina and Palkia. Moon remembers Palkia can use Spacial Rend, and Girantina came from the Distortion World. Burnet explains there are additional dimensions connected to Pokémon. She thinks the electric creature Mallow and Moon encountered could likely be a Pokémon, and behind the crack in the sky is an other dimension. Kukui has an idea, and calls Sun. Much to his displeasure, Sun is asleep. Moon is angry at him, who claims this is all gibberish to him, and hopes this could end his Island Challenge and he would be given a cancellation fee. Kukui yells at him, exclaiming he is to continue the Island Challenge by going to Ula'ula Island with Moon. He also asks Burnet to bring Lillie along to that island. Kahili decides to return to Melemele Island and speak with Hala. Kukui wonders about the Trial Captains, and Lana starts speaking in an intimidating tone. She explains they will go to Team Skull's hideout and do "nothing violent right away" but to speak to the grunts. Before going, Kiawe asks Lana to stop, to call to work he would be absent for a few days. Mallow is displeased about Kiawe's attitude, who fears getting fired and Lana's "battle-mode" than Team Skull. Mallow feels they could also ask Ilima and Acerola for help. Gladion comes to a town. He notes the organization has taken control over this ghost town unlawfully and built barricades to prevent intruders, which can be assumed as thievery. Suddenly, he is attacked by a Pokémon, who uses Venom Drench. Gladion and Type: Null jump away, and the latter uses Air Slash, hitting the Pokémon. Gladion questions his attacker, who notes Gladion is the enforcer Guzma hired, seeing he is somewhat powerful. The attacker introduces herself as Team Skull's admin, Plumeria. Gladion remains silent for a moment, and Plumeria notes he's giving her the silent treatment. The grunts yell at Gladion, demanding him to speak to the admin, and start insulting each other. Plumeria silences them, while Gladion notes Plumeria's Pokémon is a Salazzle, an evolved female Salandit, which can create pheromones to attract male Salandit. He thinks there is a connection between Salazzle and Plumeria, believing the Pokémon picks up its trainer's behavior, or vice versa. Plumeria asks what he means, as Gladion proclaims seeing a woman as a leader slightly intimidates him. Salazzle uses Dragon Tail, hitting Gladion's Type: Null. Plumeria does not know why Gladion was hired as the enforcer, but points out he is no Team Skull. She warns him if he makes these stunts, it won't end good, and is backed up by her grunts. She tells she and the admins are in the mansion, so he has to stay outside. Gladion follows her a bit, but senses something passed behind him. He turns around, but sees nothing. Gladion looks around and is warned to follow Team Skull, unaware a being lies on the top of a tree. Debuts Character *Plumeria *Ilima (silhouette; explanation) *Acerola (silhouette; explanation) Pokémon *Lurantis *Plumeria's Salazzle Move *Solar Blade *Venom Drench Gallery Category:Sun & Moon volume 3 chapters